A virtual private network (VPN) extends a private network across a public network such as the Internet. A VPN enables users of the private network to send and receive data across a shared or public network as if being directly connected to the private network. Applications running across the VPN can therefore benefit from functionality, security, and management of the private network. For example, a VPN can allow employees of a corporation to securely access an intranet of the corporation remotely. In another example, a VPN can also be used to securely interconnect geographically remote offices of the cooperation into a global computer network.